1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a photoresist stripping apparatus, and a method of stripping photoresist and forming thin film pattern using the photoresist stripping apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a process of forming a thin film pattern is used to fabricate an electronic element such as a semiconductor element. A thin film may be formed through a photolithography process. Photolithography is performed in a form of forming a thin film and photoresist on a substrate to be processed, exposing and developing the photoresist, etching the thin film which becomes a target by using the photoresist as a mask, and stripping the photoresist.